An Old Photo
by L-mouss
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah foto lama miliknya yang ia selipkan dalam diary-nya sewaktu kecil. Dan perlahan, otaknya berputar untuk menayangkan kilas balik tentang cerita di balik foto itu. Untuk diikutkan dalam #WeeklyPrompt1


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, made this story just for fun, also to fill a challenge in facebook group.

Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, fluff and many more.

Pair: SasuxSaku

* * *

Sakura tengah membersihkan kamarnya saat ia menemukan _diary_ lamanya di dalam sebuah kotak. _Diary_ itu didapatnya saat ia berusia 9 tahun. _Diary_ itu merupakan _diary_ pertamanya dan _diary_ itu terus diisinya hingga penuh.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil _diary _itu. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lalu membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di sampul merah muda _diary_ itu.

Dia membuka halaman pertama dan meringis saat melihat tulisan disana. Tulisan tangannya. Tulisan seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun. Benar-benar buruk.

Dia membacanya sedikit dan membalik halaman berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya, terus... hingga ia berhenti di salah satu halaman pada pertengahan _diary_.

Di sana terselip sebuah foto lama. Foto yang menyimpan kenangan yang berarti untuknya. Dia mengambil foto itu lalu mengusap pelan permukaannya.

Di foto itu, ia dan teman-teman masa kecilnya berpose bersama dengan latar belakang taman tempat mereka biasa bermain.

Dilupakannya _diary_ lama miliknya saat otaknya berputar untuk menayangkan kilas balik tentang asal foto itu.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Lost Picture

For WeeklyPrompt1

Prompt **Photographer**

* * *

Ceritanya bermula di hari ulang tahun Sakura yang kesepuluh.

Saat itu malam hari dan ia beserta orangtuanya tengah membuka kado dari teman-temannya dan juga ayah Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang membukanya dan orangtuanya hanya menemaninya. Sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik melihat tingkahnya setiap kali ia membuka kado ulang tahunnya.

Sakura dengan antusias membuka satu persatu kadonya. Merobek dengan semangat bungkus kadonya dan mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam kotak ataupun pembungkus lainnya yang melindungi hadiahnya.

Hingga ia tiba pada kado yang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Kado dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu memberi hadiah mengejutkan setiap tahunnya.

Ia mengambil kado itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Dia menatap Ayah dan Ibunya dengan antusiasme yang tak sedikitpun berkurang. Lalu mengembalikan tatapannya pada kado dengan kertas pembungkus pada kado dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna merah muda dihiasi corak polkadot hijau.

Sakura merobek perlahan kertas pembungkus kado itu. Ia lalu memisahkan kertas itu dari kotak yang menyimpan hadiahnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya―yang mana membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah kamera dengan perangkat khusus yang berguna untuk mencetak foto yang diambil saat itu juga.

"kenapa Ayah memberiku sebuah kamera?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat pandangannya menuju ayahnya.

Kizashi tersenyum atas pertanyaan putrinya. Ditatapnya anak perempuan satu-satunya ini dengan penuh kasih sayang sebeum menjawab, "itu agar kau dapat mengabadikan setiap momen-momen penting, kejadian-kejadian yang berarti untukmu dan hal-hal bersejarah dalam hidupmu, Saky."

"Tapi, bukankah cukup diingat saja?"

Kizashi balik bertanya pada Sakura. "Nah, bagaimana kalau Sakura tak sengaja melupakannya?"

"Um," Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menggeleng. "Saku tak tahu."

Kizashi tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya, sedangkan di sampingnya Mebuki hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, itulah mengapa Sakura harus mengabadikan momen-momen itu ke dalam sebuah foto. Agar suatu saat nanti, saat Sakura melupakan kenangan itu, Sakura tinggal melihat foto yang berkaitan dengan kenangan itu untuk memicu kembali kenangan yang sempat dilupakan itu. Dan nanti, jika Sakura ingin menceritakan kejadian-kejadian itu pada orang lain, Sakura juga bisa memperlihatkan fotonya sebagai bukti nyata pada mereka." Kizashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyum.

Sakura tampak mencerna penjelasan Ayahnya dengan serius. Dia mengangguk tapi berhenti dan kembali bertanya, "lalu bagaimana dengan momen-momen sebelum Sakura mendapatkan kamera ini?"

"Itu sudah ada dalam album keluarga kita yang baru Sakura lihat seminggu yang lalu." Mebuki menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Oh iya. Kalau begitu Sakura akan rajin mengambil foto dengan kamera ini dari sekarang."

"Dan, sekarang waktunya Sakura tidur." Sambung Mebuki lagi.

"Yah, Bu. Sakura belum ng―" ucapannya terinterupsi oleh sebuah kuap.

"Hm? Sakura bilang apa?" Mebuki menawarkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Dengan sedikit merengut Sakura menerima tangan ibunya.

Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum Sakura kembali bersuara, "ah, Ibu tunggu sebentar." Sakura melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan berjalan mengambil kameranya di lantai. "Sakura ingin mengambil foto Ayah dan Ibu." Dia berhenti untuk menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Ayah dan Ibu duduk di sana yah!"

Sepasang suami-istri itu terkekeh melihat antusiasme sang anak untuk mencoba kamera barunya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ditnjuk Sakura.

Sakura tampak berkutat cukup lama dengan kamera itu sebelum ia mendekati Ayahnya. "Ayah, Sakura bingung bagaimana harus menggunakan kamera ini."

Kizashi menjelaskan cara kerja kamera itu pada Sakura dan menit berikutnya Sakura telah kembali berdiri di tempat ia semula berdiri.

"Siap?" Sakura mengangkat kamera itu sejajar dengan kedua mata _emerald-_nya.

"1, 2, 3." Sakura menekan tombol 'ambil' dan kamera itu mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian hasil cetakan fotonya keluar dari sana.

Dan itulah foto pertama yang diambil Sakura dengan kamera _Polaroid_ miliknya.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

"NARUTO!" Suara Yamanaka Ino menggelegar di taman itu. "Bisakah kau berhen―" bentakan Ino terputus karena sebuah suara; suara yang tercipta tiap kali seseorang mengambil foto dengan kamera. Ino menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Sakura tengah memegang sebuah cetakan foto. Dan Ino melihat Sakura tertawa geli saat ia melihat foto itu.

Ino langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura dan memperhatikan dengan serius hal apa yang tergambar di sana. Sedetik kemudian empat siku kecil muncul di dahi Ino.

Di dalam foto itu tergambar Ino yang sedang membentak Naruto dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ekspresinya menyaingi para nenek sihir yang sering menghiasi buku dongeng anak-anak.

"SAKURA!" Ino kembali berteriak. "Kenapa kau―" sekali lagi ucapannya terputus karena Naruto tiba-tiba merebut foto itu dari tangannya.

Bocah pirang itu tertawa keras saat melihat foto itu. Tapi ia harus berlari setelahnya karena Ino mengejarnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Alhasil, Sakura harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain agar dia tak perlu melihat tingkah konyol dua temannya itu.

Sakura melihat melalui kameranya aktivitas yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada anak laki-laki dengan rambut _raven_ yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Uchiha Sasuke; anak laki-laki yang dikaguminya dan mungkin dicintainya. Sakura tak yakin apa itu cinta.

Sasuke tampak memberi perhatiannya di tempat lain tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan secara tidak langsung saling bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Secara refleks ia menekan tombol yang berguna untuk mengambil foto. Sedetik kemudian kameranya mulai mencetak hasil fotonya.

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah saat Sasuke terus menatapnya. Dia menurunkan kameranya dan mengambil foto itu. Dia lalu memasukan foto itu ke dalam tas sampingnya. Ia membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh dari Sasuke.

Dan pandangannya jatuh pada Ino yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sambil melipat tangannya, Ino mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kanannya ke atas tanah. Di tangannya tergenggam foto mengerikan yang diambil Sakura tadi.

Ah, jadi Ino berhasil mengambil fotonya dari Naruto. Sakura tak ingin membayangkannya tapi ia menduga Naruto tengah terkapar di suatu tempat di taman ini dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat? Kenapa kau mengambil fotoku seperti itu? Dan darimana asal kamera itu? Karena tidak seorangpun dari kami memberimu hadiah seperti itu." Serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Ino.

Sakura menjadi sedikit gugup dengan perilaku Ino tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari Ayah."

Semua teman-temannya―termasuk Naruto yang datang dengan sebuah benjolan ala komikal― telah berada di kedua sisi Ino. Tampak dari mata mereka rasa tertarik juga penasaran.

Ino bersuara lagi. "Kenapa Ayahmu memberimu sebuah kamera? Pasti karena tujuan tertentu kan? Ayo beri tahu Jidat!"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas akan kebiasaan temannya ini. Ino memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. "Ayahku bilang aku harus mengabadikan setiap momen indah dan berarti dalam hidupku ke dalam sebuah foto. jadi nanti jika aku menceritakan pengalamanku pada orang lain dan orang itu tak percaya, aku tinggal menunjukkan fotonya sebagai bukti. Atau jika kita tak sengaja melupakan momen penting itu kita tinggal melihat foto tentangnya agar kita dapat mengingat sedikit demi sedikit kenangan yang sudah kita lupakan itu."

Semua temannya tampak terdiam dan mengangguk. Lalu Naruto―yang tadi tampak berusaha keras menyerap apa maksud perkataan Sakura― berkata dengan simpel, "jadi, momen saat Ino marah dan menggunakan wajah mengerikannya adalah momen penting dan harus diabadikan?" Hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Ino hingga ia merinding.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah keduanya. Dia lalu melihat posisi berdiri teman-temannya yang berdekatan dan mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Um, semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kalian berpose bersama dan aku mengambil fotonya. Setelah itu baru kita bermain."

Mereka saling bertatapan satu dengan yang lain lalu mengangguk.

Tapi Naruto memprotes. "Tapi kalau begitu Sakura tidak ada dalam foto dong!" Ia berhenti untuk melihat sekitar taman dan menemukan ada seorang pejalan kaki di dekat jalan di luar taman. "Paman!" Ia memanggilnya dan berlari mendekati lelaki yang bersurai putih itu.

Sakura melihat Naruto meminta sesuatu pada paman itu. Menit berikutnya Naruto sudah menarik orang dewasa itu menuju mereka.

"Sakura beri kameranya pada paman ini! Biar dia yang mengambil foto kita."

Sakura tahu paman itu sedikit terganggu karena tingkah Naruto dan berniat meminta maaf pada paman itu tapi ia malah memberikan kameranya saat pria dengan dua iris mata berbeda itu memintanya.

Mereka berpose bersama di tengah taman itu. Sakura berdiri di tengah. Di samping kirinya ada Naruto, Ino, Sai dan Tenten. Sedangkan di samping kanannya berjejer Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata dan Shino. Neji berdiri di belakang Hinata karena memang ia yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena pasti ia kelihatan dalam foto itu.

"Siap ya?" Kata paman itu.

Dan dalam 3 detik kameranya mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya beserta cahaya putih. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, cetakan foto mereka mulai keluar dari kameranya.

Sakura menerima kembali kameranya juga foto mereka dan serentak mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman yang selalu memasang ekspresi malas di wajahnya itu.

Lalu mereka dengan sedikit berserobot melihat hasil cetakan foto mereka.

Itulah cerita bagaimana foto di tangan Sakura dibuat. Sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu mengabadikan kejadian yang menyenangkan juga menyedihan baginya ke dalam sebuah foto.

Sebagian besar fotonya ia taruh dalam album, beberapa ia tempel di dinding dan pintu, sisanya ia taruh dalam bingkai.

Hingga suatu tragedy menimpa kehidupan Sakura. Pada suatu malam, beberapa minggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas, rumah Sakura terbakar hebat.

Rumah Sakura habis dilalap si_ jago merah _dan hanya ia dan ibunya yang selamat.

Ada beberapa benda mereka yang tidak terbakar termasuk diary dan fotonya bersama teman-temannya itu. Sakura benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana kedua benda itu bisa selamat. Foto itu merupakan satu-satunya foto miliknya yang tidak terbakar.

Setelah pemakaman ayahnya, ia dan ibunya pindah dari kota itu ke kampung halaman ibunya. Dan sejak saat itu ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam salah satu halaman _diary_-nya dan menaruhnya bersama beberapa benda lain ke dalam sebuah kotak. Dan kotak itu tak pernah ia buka lagi karena takut akan mengingat kejadian menyedihkan itu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hubungan keduanya semakin mendekat setelah mereka saling melepas rindu hingga suatu ketika Sasuke melamar Sakura. Sakura sempat bertanya tentang teman-teman mereka tetapi Sasuke menjawab ia tak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka semua. Satu-satunya yang masih berhubungan dengannya adalah Naruto. Dan hanya Narutolah teman masa kecil mereka yang menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka.

Saat pindah bersama Sasuke, Sakura membawa serta barang-barangnya. Termasuk kotak itu. Ia ingin membukanya―walau ia tahu pasti menyakitkan karena kenangan buruknya, tapi ia yakin hal itu tak semenyakitkan dulu karena kebahagiannya akan salah satu mimpinya yang terwujud―tapi malah melupakannya.

Sekarang ia telah membukanya dan dugaannya benar, rasa sakit itu tak terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

Tanpa Sakura sadari, setetes air mata jatuh di atas foto itu. Sakura menyeka sisa air mata yang mengambang di kelopak matanya; yang mencoba mengikuti jejak teman mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino dan yang lainnya yah?" Ia berbisik lirih.

Saat ia mengangkat pandangannya, ia meliahat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Kening Sakura mengkerut saat Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bukankah baru jam…" ia melihat jam yang ada di atas laci kecil, samping tempat tidur. "Satu?" ia balik menatap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke mengecup dahinya lalu melihat foto yang dipegang Sakura. Pandangannya dikembalikan ke Sakura dan sambil tersenyum simpul, ia menjawab. "Hn. Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."

Entah bagaimana Sasuke dapat menyimpulkannya tapi ia benar, Sakura lupa hari ini dia genap berusia 24 tahun. Sakura merasa malu karena ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dan mengajaknya turun ke bawah.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu di sana." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menaruh _diary_ beserta fotonya ke atas tempat tidur dan berdiri bersama Sasuke.

"Tapi kau harus menutup matamu menggunakan kain ini." Sasuke berkata lagi dan Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke memegang selembar kain hitam di tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke segera memasangkan kain hitam itu.

Sakura mengikuti tuntunan Sasuke menuju lantai bawah dan berdiri di mana Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka penutup matanya. Sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan menyambutnya saat ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Teman-teman masa kecilnya berdiri di sana dengan dekorasi pesta ulang tahun sebagai latarnya, dan―

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!" Mereka bersorak serempak.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

Sesaat kemudian Ino berteriak, "SAKURA!" Dan berlari ke arahnya untuk memeluknya erat.

Sakura sempat melihat ke arah Sasuke ― yang sudah berpindah tempat ke deretan teman-temannya ― dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara ― yang dibalas senyum kecil oleh Sasuke ― sebelum kembali berfokus pada Ino ― yang terus mengungkapkan rasa rindunya pada Sakura ― dan teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah mendekat untuk berganti giliran dengan Ino.

Ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik bagi Sakura. Ia berharap bisa mengabadikannya dengan kamera _polaroid_-nya yang ikut terbakar dulu.

Kemudian, seperti mendengar harapannya, Sasuke menyuruh mereka berpose bersama untuk difoto.

Sungguh momen yang sangat berarti dan membahagiakan untuk Sakura.

* * *

END

* * *

Fiyuh, #lapkeringat. Ternyata melelahkan juga.

Ide ini didapat secara tiba-tiba saat aku tengah berusaha menyelesaikan sebuah adegan di kepalaku. Adegan itu soal hubungan antara archery dengan photography yang awalnya direncanakan untuk menjadi entry di _weeklyprompt_ ini. Eh, malah ide ini ngerebut tempatnya karena menurut saya nggak terlalu ribet.

Fic ini untuk diikutkan dalam _weeklyprompt_ (sebuah challenge yang bersarang di group fb '_ World_' dan di adakan oleh **Asha D**) semoga menang nih, #berdoadalamhati

Um, bersediahkah kalian mereview? Hitung-hitung buat nambah semangat dan rasa percaya diri saya /lagi down soalnya #nggakadayangnanya/.

Thanks!


End file.
